La Valkiria y el Dragón
by El Cadejos
Summary: Basado en un roleplay en el cual los Espectros tuvieron que visitar Asgard para una celebración de paz "entre dioses". Radamanthys abandona el Palacio Valhalla de relativo mal humor, debido a un roce con Pandora.


**La Valkiria y el Dragón**

Tomando en cuenta la sugerencia de su hermano, Radamanthys dejó a los demás Espectros en sus actividades varias (qué importaba vigilarlos ya, el desmadre lo hicieron y sólo una súbita narcolepsia en su Señor podría hacerlo creer lo contrario). Volvió entrar al Salón meramente para recoger su abrigo y se fue a caminar por los mil y un callejones de la Ciudadela del Palacio. Negociosos y hogares era lo que predominaba en ellos, con una que otra pequeña plaza.

Para estas horas de la madrugada, casi no había vida discernible. Con la excepción, claro, de las cantinas. Había una del otro lado de la plazoleta donde se encontraba, así que sin más preámbulo que el helado viento que mecía sus cabellos, se dignó a entrar. Apenas puso un pie adentro, los clientes predecesores le miraron con cierta desconfianza. La mayoría eran hombres de edad madura, aunque se distinguían aquí y allá rostros más jóvenes.

Radamanthys tomó asiento en la barra y ordenó un whisky en las rocas. La bebida no tardó en llegar, y una vez con ella en mano, se dio media vuelta en su silla. La taberna como tal no era la gran cosa; hecha de madera en su mayoría, sus paredes estaban pobremente decoradas con astas de alce y ciervo (y éstas con ropa interior de tanto hombres como mujeres), afiches de cacerías de antaño y, en una esquina, casi imperceptible entre tanta parafernalia, un pequeño cuadro con el escudo de armas de Asgard. Este detalle lo distrajo momentáneamente, al punto de que no notó cuando mujer pelirroja se sentó a su lado.

-Extranjero- le dijo. -¿Qué trae a alguien como tú tan al norte?-

Dicha mujer se veía esbelta y grácil, pero la desarrollada percepción del Juez delató que debajo del abrigo se escondía cierta robustez. Sus ojos eran más directos; dejaron ver ambición y orgullo en el primer vistazo. De un hermoso azul, claro, pero no era la mirada de una niña tratando de sacarle provecho, sino la de una mujer que probablemente ya había descifrado cómo. El Espectro bebió de su vaso antes de contestar. -Trabajo-

-Ah, claro, trabajo. Sin embargo, es raro ver a un _Brit_ haciendo negocios aquí en Asgard. Normalmente son nuestros hermanos escandinavos los que merodean nuestras finanzas-

Radamanthys dejó escapar un "Hmm" poco interesado, mirando una mesa de billar y un juego de dardos en la esquina del local. La mujer se dio cuenta y sonrió ampliamente, logrando captar la atención del otro. -¿Juegas, _Brit_?-

-Juego y destrozo- le respondió, bajando el vaso.

-¿Oh?- dijo ella. -Juguemos entonces. Es ley de la taberna que el que pierde en cualquiera de las dos cosas, debe dejar su ropa interior en las astas de alce, si eres hombre, o de ciervo, si eres mujer-

-Qué cosa tan estúpida…-

-¿Miedo desde ya?-

-Pfff- dejó escapar Radamanthys al beber el último trago y dejar el vaso sobre la barra. -Me pregunto de qué color es tu sostén copa C pero pronto lo averiguaré, sin duda-

La mujer se carcajeó y volteó, dejando que su cabello bailara en la pobre iluminación del lugar. -Me llaman la Valkiria y no hay prenda en esas astas que me pertenezca. Espero que tu ropa interior sea tan elegante como tu acento, porque de lo contrario, será una pobre adquisición para este local-

El Espectro se puso de pie y tomó posesión de uno de los tacos de billar. -Yo soy el Dragón del Infierno y le obsequiaré a ese ciervo un nuevo sostén-

El dueño de la taberna envió dos grandes jarras de cerveza como cortesía para los participantes del duelo. Como el caballero inglés que era, Radamanthys le concedió el primer tiro a la Valkiria y tenía que admitir que sabía cómo comenzar la partida. Se recostó de manera sugestiva sobre la mesa, asegurándose de que el taco quedara justo entre sus pechos y se lamió lentamente los labios al golpear la bola blanca. Pura treta para distraer a los hombres, eso era claro para el Juez, pero no le quitaba lo ingenioso, puesto que el tiro fue perfecto. Dos bolas de color sólido se adentraron en las buchacas, definiendo la dinámica de juego.

El Espectro, característicamente estoico, con costo arqueaba una ceja cuando su contrincante lograba buenas jugadas. Él mismo nada le tenía que envidiar, puesto que sus cálculos eran bastante acertados y pocas veces desaprovechó su oportunidad. La partida estaba comenzando a generar mucho interés entre los demás clientes de la taberna, al punto de que acercaron sillas y bancos para sentarse a observar. Incluso parecía que los más viejos estaban apostando por su favorito, la mayoría en favor de la Valkiria. Obvio, a decir verdad. Mejor el campeón conocido que el gladiador por conocer.

El número de bolas restantes era inversamente proporcional a la expectativa que el desenlace estaba generando en los presentes. Cada vez que una bola entraba en una buchaca, los que habían apostado sonreían o se lamentaban. En su siguiente turno, Radamanthys se detuvo a ponderar cuál jugada debía aprovechar. Tenía dos posibilidades; el 12 en la buchaca de la esquina o un combo del 9 y el 14 en la lateral. El primero tenía una bola de color sólido atravesada y el segundo requería cierto efecto para lograr el cometido. La Valkiria sonrío, confiada. -Saca tus alas, Dragoncito, o no la vas a lograr-

Ignorando sus comentarios, Radamanthys golpeó la bola blanca para que al pegar en una de las bandas laterales, esquivara la bola de color sólido y empujara suavemente su objetivo. Con una suavidad casi ridícula, el 12 entró en la buchaca. Más de uno abrió los ojos como platos por la precisión, pero la Valkiria si acaso incrementó su sonrisa. Un par de jugadas más y sólo quedó la bola negra sobre la mesa. El 8 parecía desinteresado en su importancia, deambulando por aquí y por allá sin dejarse atrapar. El Espectro falló tres veces y aunque internamente molesto, no dejó que su rostro reflejara nada de ello. Esta mujer era como un halcón y a cualquier signo de desequilibro se lanzaba en un despiadado y voraz ataque. Sin embargo, la Valkiria no había tenido mayor suerte en sus turnos y la bola negra seguía sobre su verde campo, impasible.

Radamanthys se bebió lo que quedaba de su tercera jarra de cerveza y observó con atención la situación ante sí. La bola blanca estaba justo frente a él, mientras que el 8 se había estacionado a sí mismo al otro extremo, peligrosamente cerca de una banda. De golpearlo directamente, sólo conseguiría que rebotara en cualquier dirección, dejándole una potencial oportunidad a su oponente de ganar. El rubio frotó la tiza contra la punta de su taco en contemplación. La mujer parecía confiada de que no lograría nada, por lo que una sonrisa ligeramente insolente se dejaba ver en sus labios.

El Juez se acomodó y estaba por hacer el tiro, cuando sintió la mano de la fémina deslizarse por su pecho. -Querido Dragón, tienes mi respeto. Un juego digno y de buena dificultad no es fácil de encontrar por aquí- susurraba, pegando su cuerpo al de él. Apartó el taco y se sentó en el borde de la mesa. La Valkiria rodeó el cuello del Espectro con sus brazos, lamiendo seductoramente su mejilla. -Pero no olvides que entre los Vikingos abundan los Mata-Dragones, y nunca sabes cuando uno se bañará en tu sangre-

La mirada ambarina de Radamanthys se clavó en ella como la garra de un depredador en su presa. -Juego- murmuró, recostándose a ella. Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y con los brazos estrujó la cintura femenina. La Valkiria sintió su corazón palpitar más fuerte al verlo acercar su rostro al de ella. Lo dejó perderse momentáneamente en su cabellera de fuego, sintiendo un escalofrío bajar por su espalda. La voz ronca del Espectro se coló en su oído. -Y destrozo-

Al instante resonó el "clac" del taco contra la bola blanca y luego otro "clac" de ésta pegando con la negra. Los espectadores dejaron escapar alientos de sorpresa y la pelirroja apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar a la derecha y presenciar cómo, en una jugada que nunca observaría, el 8 rodó silenciosamente por su costado y desapareció en la buchaca esquinera de ese lado de la mesa. Algunos estallaron en celebración mientras Radamanthys se separaba de la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa. -Bien, Valkiria, muéstrame el color de esas Copas C-

La mujer se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia ante él, aceptando su derrota. Su mano desapareció tras su espalda y, al instante, se vio como sus pechos perdieron el soporte. Deslizó la prenda bajo su blusa y reveló un sostén de brillante color rojo. Le dio un beso, sin despegar su mirada de Radamanthys, y lo tiró hacia las astas de ciervo. -Dragón 1, Valkiria 0-

El Juez devolvió los tacos a su lugar y tiró unas monedas a la barra a manera de paga. Se dispuso a salir, pero la pelirroja se interpuso entre él y la puerta. -Espera. No me quedaré así. Dardos, mejor puntaje gana.-

-No-

-Já, nadie nunca había rechazado una oportunidad de ver mis bragas-

Una carcajada escapó de los labios del rubio. -Dudo que alguien haya estado tan cerca de verlas colgadas en la pared-

La Valkiria sonrió, sus manos en la envidiable cintura. -Si realmente quisieras, te permitiría verlas sin competir por ellas-

Radamanthys sonrió ante la indecorosa propuesta. Pasó al lado de ella y salió del local sin más.

-Regresa pronto, me debes una revancha- fue lo último que le dijo la pelirroja al verlo partir. El Juez del Inframundo no respondió, y aunque de espaldas, se despidió con un gesto manual. Sin embargo, algo resonó en su mente por el resto de la noche.

"Dragón 1, Valkiria 0".


End file.
